


【佐鸣】《梦境潮》

by bitterriver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver
Summary: 一辆差不多6k的晦涩车。春梦，蛇窟相遇之前的十六岁。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 40





	【佐鸣】《梦境潮》

【佐鸣】《梦境潮》

“游动的蛇是欲望的显现。”  
嘶嘶，嘶嘶。  
“来吧。”  
女性的声音。  
“回来吧，拜托你……”  
十三岁的男孩在水面上哭泣。  
“佐助。”  
“你的欲望是什么？”

一连串画面交叠起来。  
十六岁的漩涡鸣人俯下身体，跪趴在宇智波佐助两腿之间。护额的两根长飘带乖顺地垂在脑后，极其漂亮却又显得有些色情。他脸上显出的神态像一只狡黠的狐狸，眼角泛着潮红，嘴巴张开，里面含着的两根手指是佐助的。  
艳红的舌头舔舐着指尖，用牙齿轻轻咬着。他看着佐助，手就搭在佐助的腿上。儿时的伙伴、现在的少年嘴里动着，含糊不清地问他：  
“你想让我做些什么？”

不，你不会做这样的事情。  
宇智波佐助猛地睁开眼，从树梢上坐起来。  
他的瞳孔猛然收缩了，尽管清晨的光线十分晦暗。醒来的他仍然心跳如擂，就像此刻雨点仍然淅淅沥沥地敲打在头顶那一层防水布上。  
昨晚赶路，夜间忽然下起了大雨，潮湿的水汽在空中翻腾。这满是瘴气的森林里，四处潜伏着毒蛇和猛兽。他把查克拉凝聚在身体背面，依附着树枝，就在这高处将就了一晚上。  
潮湿的触感让他感到难受，他能感受到下身一片潮溺不堪。  
十六岁的宇智波佐助已通人事，他很快就反应过来这一切意味着什么。只是一心走在复仇之路上的他，没有料想到他就这样做了人生第一场春梦，对象还是漩涡鸣人。  
他已经很久没有梦到过鸣人了。

离开木叶的十三岁，他经常在夜晚梦到鸣人，多半是在童年血腥的梦与兄长黑鸦般的身影消失以后。  
金发的少年像光一样，傻笑，叽叽喳喳，嘲讽他，然后忽然就哭起来。  
“笨蛋，吊车尾。”佐助说。  
“回来吧，佐助……”  
他们常常打架，打着打着就从十三岁倒退回六七岁的年纪，从终焉之谷打到木叶医院的楼顶，再回到忍者学校。这些梦没头没尾的，从未分出过胜负。虽然他知道终焉之谷那一战真正赢的人是谁。  
有一次佐助梦到鸣人一直跟着自己，追到了大蛇丸的领地。四周都是游走的蛇，他在中间大声地呼喊佐助的名字，佐助却没有理他，转身就走了。  
佐助醒来以后感受到一种揪心的情绪。他对梦的记忆有一搭没一搭的，只记得一条蛇用冰凉滑溜的身体紧紧缠住了鸣人的脚踝，让鸣人不得动弹。他自己却头也不回，转过身消失在黑暗中，把鸣人留在那里。  
一条游动的蛇立起来，用沙哑的声音，像一个人一样对着佐助的背影说话：  
“游动的蛇是欲望的显现。”  
嘶嘶，嘶嘶。  
“你的欲望是什么？”  
吐信子的声音在他这场梦里回荡，像一个人一样嘻嘻地笑着。佐助醒了，感到梦里被那道魔怔的声音捅开了一个窟窿，像无尽的黑暗一样蚕食着他自己。他感觉到了一种冲动，却又十分空虚。  
他想他不能再梦见儿时的朋友了，否则他随时会后悔。  
这是他最后一次在蛇窟梦见十三岁的鸣人。

十六岁，宇智波佐助难得离开阴暗的蛇窟出去过几次。有一回他远远看见了十六岁的漩涡鸣人。  
鸣人和他一样，在这两年多里忽然长开了。衣服换了，护额换了，看样子他个子窜得很快。以前爱做怪表情的孩子气的、稚嫩的脸变得更为成熟，两根黑色飘带随着风向后飘动，很是意气风发。看上去早已不能算个“吊车尾”了。  
他觉得鸣人身量还是比自己矮一些。但是这次偶然重逢，他还是为此惊了一下——并不是变化太大认不出鸣人了，鸣人依然很好辨认。只是他察觉到自己有什么索求的欲望，撺掇着自己做些什么。  
佐助把自己查克拉的流动控制得很好，加上夏雨后潮湿的水汽掩盖了自己的气息，他站在树上，看到鸣人在溪边烤鱼，光景的重合几乎把他带回了中忍考试时的日子。  
鸣人张开嘴去咬鱼肉，吃得很快乐。这时候，远处去探路的自来也从另一个方向回来了。老头大概已经察觉到了佐助微弱流动的查克拉，警觉地停了下来。是而佐助知道自己该走了。他扫了四周一眼，把一枚苦无掷向溪边草丛里一条缓慢游动的蛇，蛇瞬间皱缩着身子抬起尾巴，闹出不小的动静。  
自来也果然率先朝着有蛇的草丛追去了。佐助则朝相反方向离开 。  
早在蛇窟重逢以前，溪边十六岁鸣人爽朗的模样已取代了那个十三岁的小孩子，出现在佐助的记忆里。  
宇智波佐助没有想到的是，这个鲜活的少年很快就进入了他的春梦。

少年的春梦并没有浓重的痕迹，甚至因为缺乏实际经验而显得温暖、缥缈而怪诞。宇智波佐助也是如此。  
在这场春梦里，宇智波佐助和漩涡鸣人并没有发生什么实质上的事情，但是当事人承认他感到舒适与依恋的情感，它们像松脂一样流淌，把他整个人裹挟起来，托他飘在半空。在这个夏初晦暗的清晨，半梦半醒间，他还沉醉在那种残余的温暖中，想要再次堕入梦境，把大脑交给无意识的梦幻。这样又危险又具有吸引力。他身体的血管在跳动——快点吧，就让梦里的漩涡鸣人继续把那些事情做下去。  
这样的梦境虽是虚幻，却比冰冷的月读温暖多了。  
梦的最开始他又同十六岁的鸣人再次打了一架，只用体术，拳拳到肉，滚在一起。佐助想赢他，想把他打倒，按着他的脑袋让这个倔强的家伙服输，告诉他，听自己的，好好待在吊车尾该待的地方，安安全全待着。  
梦里灵魂好像在动作间飞来飞去，他时而用自己的身体看着鸣人，时而飘到半空看鸣人同自己的身体。  
他已经忘了两人经历了怎样的缠斗。一阵冲击，佐助已经跌在地上，下一秒，鸣人就坐到他身上来了。  
佐助脑内顷刻当机。  
他忽然意识到一切脱轨了，他们不是在打架，是在互相安抚彼此。佐助不知道该做些什么。  
他想起梦里面的那句话：“游动的蛇是欲望的显现。”  
佐助想偏开头，鸣人却已经凑近过来，把自己的嘴唇贴在佐助的唇上。他身上散发着前几天溪边遇到时闻到的潮湿的、森林草木的气味。夏天到处都是这样的气味。  
十二岁时他们因为意外接过吻，荒唐又可笑，现在回想起来还能感受到那触感。第七班刚成立的一段时间，两人都因为这件事心照不宣，一旦对视太久就即刻扭过头。  
那个吻与现在的触感全然不同。如今唇与唇贴在一起，只是相互啃咬着彼此，处在暧昧与真正色情的意味当中。  
鸣人坐在佐助身上，准确的说，两腿分坐在他胯上，一只手环在佐助的脖子上，另一只手搭在他的大腿根部。鸣人意外的主动，佐助用右手扶着他的腰，感受到布料连同其下的肉体是温暖而柔软的。另一只手扶着鸣人的脸颊，过了一会儿忍不住顺着耳后的皮肤伸进头发里，轻轻按着，再接着又去抚摸护额上的那两根带子。他想牵着那两根带子。这些亲密的动作让佐助感到陌生，却又感到无比快乐。  
佐助意识到他们之间的动作其实是很生涩的。十六岁的他当然约略知道性的意义，但是他们之间目前只是浅尝辄止，完全谈不上是真正偷尝禁果。他也在这时迷迷糊糊意识到这一切大约不是真实的，而他同时也那样期待一切可以变成现实。  
身上的血液、周遭的燥热都朝下腹的一个地方集中去。此外，只有鸣人身上也是温热的，被他抱在身上，手感很舒服。这个梦境的中心都集中在他们两人温暖的躯体上。  
宇智波佐助想要忘掉一切，复仇、背叛、悔恨，让往后的人生全部沉溺在这种意识里。

不知道这种飘然的感觉持续了多久，佐助忽然意识到自己可以动一动。好像他不动的话，鸣人就不会进行下一步的行动。  
于是佐助张开嘴，把舌头顶进鸣人的牙齿之间，去碰他柔软的舌。鸣人仿佛一时也跟着失了神，总是明亮的、有朝气的蓝眼睛此刻半闭半阖，过多的涎液从他嘴角流淌下来。  
第一次把舌头伸进去，其实还是控制得不太好。佐助想着，用舌去轻轻刮过鸣人的口腔上壁，感受到身上的人抖了一抖。虽然一步步进行得缓慢又绵长，但是佐助感到很满足，他不用仔细看，就能感受到鸣人在轻微发抖。而他自己也在发抖，快乐得发抖。  
不知道过了多久，他们才分开来。鸣人一直挺着腰，此刻没有力气了，靠在他的肩上。  
“佐助，你舒服吗？”  
鸣人说道，声音有些喑哑。佐助知道这声音是他十六岁的、已经告别变声期的少年的声音。他那天在溪边听过。他们两个在分别的时间里都经历了很大的成长，对彼此的存在感到陌生又熟稔。  
佐助的视线里能看到鸣人的脖颈。鸣人的肤色同他相差很大，但是不得不承认那看上去很健康漂亮。  
他伸手拉下了鸣人衣服的拉链，露出了里面的渔网服上衣。在锁骨和脖颈之间有一片袒露的区域，佐助张开嘴，像蛇一样咬住了那连接处的皮肤。他不知道自己是吸血鬼想要鸣人新鲜的血液，还是和蛇一样，把欲望的毒液注入到这个温热的生命当中。  
他听到了鸣人在他耳边喘着气，还笑了几声。

佐助知道自己和鸣人是完全相反的存在，从外貌上来说就是如此。  
童年以后，佐助的眼睛与眉毛都往细长与桀骜的方向生长，皮肤偏白，在阴郁和安静混杂的气质下潜藏着随时会爆发的力量。鸣人始终都像活在阳光之下，金色的头发，麦色的肤色，滴溜溜转动的蓝眼睛和天一样，笑的次数太多了，在人群里总是会第一个就大叫起来。  
然而此刻在这暧昧的环境里，两个人的气场都被彼此中和了。佐助怀疑他们的存在最后会融化掉，水乳交融于一起，不分你我。  
这个梦里的鸣人无时无刻不让他紧张，让他渴求。  
说来奇怪，现实里的鸣人从小独自长大，谁也不知道他是怎么开发出色诱术甚至后宫术这种东西的。大人们看到都为此血脉喷张。他们一边被成熟的鸣子撩拨和惊吓着，一边忙不迭指责鸣人的恶作剧。  
但是谁都没有质疑过彼时这个一心闯祸的小孩子，他到底怎么生出这样的想法?  
佐助似乎明白背后的道理。在小时候，佐助对忽然出现的鸣子从来都没有什么特别的感觉，只是总归要礼貌性害羞一下，撇过头。他知道自己只是没有办法正视鸣人而已，那具身体说到底还是吊车尾本人的。  
但是他心里知道，每次喊叫着色诱术变成鸣子的鸣人，其实什么也不懂。鸣人知道的只是概念，那些水面上的苇草，现象表面的因果联系：大人们对色欲有所迷恋，那是可以利用的弱点，于是他就变成最有诱惑力的女性。可他自身对于这些搞笑场面背后的危险、以及人们真正会做什么，完全一无所知。大人们以为小鬼太野，活在泥淖里，从小就知道那些出格的事情。可事实上这个从小无亲无故的野孩子，他的意识始终浮动在最为纯粹澄澈的川流里。  
佐助知道，十六岁的鸣人身上仍然会保留着这种纯粹的气质。哪怕再过十年、二十年，哪怕经历人事，恐怕也依然会如此。有些儿时的事情就是烙印，是永久的纹身，会跟随人一辈子。每次意识到这点，他不知为何都不敢直视鸣人。因为鸣人什么都不知道，而自己知道的太多。说到底，佐助才是在泥潭里越沉越深的人。  
可是，一场春梦直接把两人的关系拉到了最近。  
鸣人，你会怎么做呢?  
如果是在现实里，你会害怕吗?你愿意接受我吗?  
佐助想到这里，松开了口。鸣人的耳朵涨得通红，脖颈的皮肤上更留下了一圈红印。  
由于姿势的原因，两个人的下身已经贴合在一起很久。佐助既感到害怕，又感到兴奋。他们接下来会做些什么呢?  
梦境脱轨是没有办法控制的。两个人紧贴在一起，没有脱下任何衣服，姿态却又仿佛在进行着交合。  
实际上，佐助感受到他们在接触着彼此。鸣人的呼吸粗重起来，他已经不说话了，意外的安静。  
明明他知道只是隔着布料摩擦着彼此，可是整个触感又让他极其满足。他们已经在进行交合了。梦里的漩涡鸣人像一个宝贵的礼物，把他完全拉走了，去了一个没有人知晓的地方。那里空无一物，让人变得轻松。他不知道那里是何处，就像很久以前母亲的子宫。湿热的海潮一遍遍从远方袭来，每次触到鸣人的脚边就又退了回去。佐助身下那处的血管一跳一跳的，速度仍在不断地加快。他想要亲吻鸣人，确认他的存在，把自己感受到的酸涩又甘美的感觉也告诉他。  
佐助感受到自己是进攻的一方，鸣人的身体则是承受的容器。他的欲望多到盛不下，从自己的身体里溢出，灌满了鸣人，然后又溢出，哒哒淌落下来。  
鸣人的意识似乎也涣散了，在他怀里开始一抖一抖的，佐助也有了一样的冲动。他抱紧了鸣人，想把完全他按进自己的怀里面。  
他们其实什么也没做，但好像什么都做了。说到底，只是抱着彼此，互相磨蹭而已。  
终于，漫长的颤抖逐渐消歇，只是余韵还裹挟在他们周身。佐助满足地抱着鸣人。两个人什么都没有继续做，躺在地面上，一同睡了一觉。

在这个梦中梦里，潜意识依然主导着一切不慌不忙地进行着，直到那个声音再次出现。  
“游动的蛇是欲望的显现。”  
一个沙哑的、蛇一般的声音忽然呓语道。  
佐助很快就从梦中的梦里醒来了，他皱了皱眉头，感到一种让他很受用的舒适从下方传来。  
他睁开眼睛坐起身，然后看到了那个场景。  
方才的鸣人基本是顺着佐助的意志同他一起做一些事情，简单，甚至显得乖顺，让他满足。此刻的鸣人却不太一样。四周似乎缭绕着雾气，鸣人在他身下抬起头，是诱惑的神态。

不，你不会这样做的。  
佐助想要拉开鸣人。  
但是，你心底里希望我这样做。  
鸣人没有说话，他笑了。佐助在梦里已经读到了那些想法。

鸣人立起身，伸头含住了佐助想要推开他的那只手，用舌头细细地舔舐他的指尖，他的指根，他的掌心。他抬起一点头，张开嘴巴，让佐助顺着手的方向，清楚地看见鸣人嘴巴的内部，暗示着让他进来。  
佐助偏开头不去看，却再次听见了那个声音。

“游动的蛇是欲望的显现。”  
嘶嘶，嘶嘶。  
这一次不是蛇一样的声音，是鸣人在说话。  
“来吧。”  
女性的声音，像是鸣子，但是却是鸣人在张口。  
“回来吧，拜托你……”  
十三岁的男孩在水面上哭泣。  
“佐助。”  
“你的欲望是什么？”

一连串画面交叠起来。

十六岁的漩涡鸣人俯下身体，跪趴在宇智波佐助两腿之间。护额的两根长飘带乖顺地垂在脑后，极其漂亮却又显得有些色情。他脸上显出的神态像一只狡黠的狐狸，眼角泛着潮红，嘴巴张开，里面含着的两根手指是佐助的。  
艳红的舌头舔舐着指尖，用牙齿轻轻咬着。他看着佐助，手就搭在佐助的腿上。儿时的伙伴、现在的少年嘴里动着，含糊不清地问他：  
“你想让我做些什么？”

声音像水面激起的涟漪，波纹一圈圈扩散开去。  
“游动的蛇是欲望的体现。”  
嘶嘶，嘶嘶。  
“来吧。”  
鸣人的脸。  
“佐助。”  
他的眼睛。  
“……拜托你。”  
他在哭。  
“你的欲望是什么？”  
鸣人张开嘴巴看着他。

梦坍塌了，被打在头顶的那滴滑落的苦雨点开了一个出口。十六岁的宇智波佐助从梦里彻底醒来，喘着粗气，心跳如擂，仿佛有什么东西正锤打着自己。他仍坐在树杈之上，夏天透明的潮气仍然环绕在他的周围，仿佛把他托在空中一般。  
他的身边并没有漩涡鸣人的踪影，除了那次窥探，他们不曾相见已经两年有余。他撩开下腹的衣服，发现其中一片潮溺。  
鸣人的话却还在他的耳边回响着：  
“你想让我做些什么？”  
宇智波佐助深吸了一口气，想到了那个系着飘带护额的十六岁的少年，把手放到那地方上去，皱着眉头，然后痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

【END】


End file.
